Eyes
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: One of those simple things that gets a girl very frustrated at times. All because her friends have pretty unique ones. Tamers/Simply for Humor. I got to thinking about this after seeing pictures of all the characters, realizing none of them were 'normal'.


**Eyes**

Patti huffed as they walked down the street. They would be all of her friends plus herself. Specifically, they would be Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Ryo Akiyama, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Fayaki Kanihu, and Alice McCoy. Why was the girl so angry? No one knew. Not yet, anyway. But Patti was one to let her emotions known to the world when she wanted to, and this was one of those times.

"It makes me so mad!" She muttered before stalking off into the Shinjuku Shopping District. Her obvious aim was…not exactly known, at the moment.

"What?" Henry questioned, looking towards his best friend. The fifteen year old girl was obviously skulking about something, but what?

"I look so…._ordinary_ compared to you guys."

All nine of the others blinked. With a stare, Kazu rose his hand meekly. "Umm….Ryo, and I look pretty ordinary. I mean, we have brown hair."

"Yeah, but you two have blue eyes so it doesn't really count!" The dark haired girl dismissed with a rather frantic wave of her hand.

"But, blue eyes are somewhat normal."

"Yeah! **Somewhat! **Just not enough!"

"Ne…"

"And you!" The once sulking now frustrated girl pointed to the Digimon Queen. "You have purple eyes!"

"Err…technically they're violet…"

"That just helps my statement!" Her hand found its way to Takato. "You have red eyes!"

"Eh, can't argue there." The boy mentioned with a shrug. "But I think you, uhh, need to calm down?" His nervousness made his sentence sound like a statement.

"You have gray eyes, which is so rare it isn't even funny." She spoke to her best male friend, her pointing hand now switched to her left.

"Uhhh…."

"You have sea green eyes, which really was never heard of before!" Patti muttered to her crush, which she didn't know was her crush, but everyone else did.

"I know…." Kenta muttered sadly, really feeling the anger here. Who knew the girl was so bent on being different?

"And Fay Fay, you have freaking lime green eyes! Not regular green, which I would still be yelling at you for, but _lime_! Lime, Fayaki!"

"Yeah…." The bright eyed girl sighed.

"Jeri! You have hazel eyes!"

"Umm…I do?"

"Yes, yes you do! And Alice."

"Yes?" The blonde girl was expecting a scream, and would regret letting her guard down.

"You have really light blue eyes!"

"Uhh…yeah." She sighed. Blue eyes were rare, but light blue ones were even rarer. Especially ones as pale as hers.

"And I just have plain old brown eyes." Patti muttered, glaring and kicking a rock angrily away from her path.

"Umm…Patti?"

"Yes, Kenny?"

"Are you done yelling?" The young fifteen year old boy questioned meekly, obviously afraid of the girl's wrath.

Said girl simply took a deep breath and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Then why did you just yell that out now?"

"Because it's been on my mind for a while. You know, after the eye exam at school?"

All the others nodded; after all, school had just started up again, much to their distaste.

"Plus…I kind of wanted to distract you all."

"Huh, from what?" Ryo asked, blue eyes blinking.

The girl's smile simply turned up into a smirk as she walked around her best friends. "Oh nothing. Just for as long as I needed."

"To do what?" Kazu asked, moving behind Jeri. The brown eyed girl's continually growing smirk was not helping things.

"This." With that, she quickly pushed her friends backwards, so that they were standing in the middle of –

_Splash! Squirt! Bubble!_

"Whoa!" – the fountains. What a coincidence! The bubble foam machines were running today too! The 'normal' looking girl ran through the fountains on her own, unlike her friends who were unwillingly pushed in. Her laughter filled the air as her friends attempted to chase after her, but it was pretty hard with all the soap and water around them. Patti seemed to just be gliding across the ground, holding out a strange sword like bubble wand, as well as a bubble soap filled scabbard. The others caught onto the gliding as transportation thing.

"Patti!" Everyone yelled, beginning to take after her. Patti let out a strange little, "Eep!" sound, 'skating' away faster. After all, nine against one wasn't odds she'd like to bet against. But she did have a rather interesting point.

Out of everyone in their little 'family', she was the most normal looking. Yet definitely, one of the farthest from it.


End file.
